


Viewfinder

by Narcissos



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, V teaches at a Community Centre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissos/pseuds/Narcissos
Summary: Jumin enrolls in a community centre photography class to learn to take better photos of Elizabeth 3rd—and then he meets the friendly instructor who keeps his true identity behind a wall of glass.(Jumin's never been good at minding his business anyway.)





	Viewfinder

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a world where Jumin becomes self-aware about how _bad_ his photos are.
> 
> In this au, the RFA exists but Jihyun was never a part of it, well, you'll see how I twisted that soon :)

It starts with a trip to London.

Jumin's entertainer for the week is a company looking to form a partnership with C&R on a new venture into the cosmetics industry. It's not Jumin's field of expertise but he read up on it beforehand and finds that it isn't difficult to carry a discussion with his knowledge of the basics. He's been holding his own so far – as expected.

The man in charge of the negotiations here, Marc Wilbur, is fluent in Korean which makes things a hell of a lot easier for Jumin although he tries to speak in English as much as possible for courtesy's sake. He's in England so he should honour the language spoken there. Similarly, if Mr. Wilbur were to visit his office in Seoul, he'd expect talks to be in Korean.

(In any case, things are proceeding perfectly.)

Mr. Wilbur's cellphone vibrates and turns on during a lull in the presentation. Jumin's eyes happen to wander down – His lock screen image is of a beautiful cat, almost as beautiful as his Elizabeth the 3rd, with green eyes that compliment the cat's pristine black fur. It looks almost like it was made to mirror his pet.

"Your cat is lovely," says Jumin, hoping to earn brownie points with the man.

His eyes light up, "Isn't she? My Ally is the light of my life – do you have any pets, Mr. Han?"

Maybe this was a good topic to broach after all. Jumin nods, "I, too, have a cat. Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd."

"Wow, she sounds like quite the charmer." chirps Mr. Wilbur, "Do you have any photos?"

Luckily for him, the only thing on his camera roll are pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd – and the occasional photos of wine or pretty scenery taken on his business trips – but the overwhelming majority are of his cat. He unlocks his own cellphone and scrolls through for the best picture that best captures her unique beauty.

...And scrolls. And scrolls. And scrolls.

Unlike Mr. Wilbur, whose cat photo looks like a professional had snapped it, Jumin's self-taken images pale massively in comparison; blobs of white and occasional streaks of blue that are memorable to him but wouldn't be to anyone else. If he showed this to Mr. Wilbur, would he be able to tell what it is?

Downtrodden, Jumin places his phone face down on the table and clears his throat, "I seem to have them on a flash-drive at home. My apologies." He's lying through his teeth but he knows he won't be caught. It's a harmless lie but it still leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"No worries," says Mr. Wilbur, "Let's continue with the presentation."

But the damage has already been done – for Jumin, that is.

He needs to learn to take better photographs that don't require special interpretation. He wants to take pictures that can be understood even by someone who doesn't know his Elizabeth the 3rd.

Jumin makes a mental note to sniff out professional photographers when he gets back to Seoul and during his downtime in between work, he'll soak in as much information as he possibly can.

(It's too bad he doesn't know any professional photographers on a personal level. A hired one will have to do.)

* * *

 

On the last day of his business trip, Jumin cuts a deal with Mr. Wilbur's company, delegates most of the marketing responsibility unto them and then flies back home to Seoul. Things return to normal fairly quickly after that, but his thoughts remain preoccupied with the events of the trip.

"Mr. Han, have you listened to anything I said?" asks Jaehee Kang, Jumin's dutiful assistant. She lowers her tablet, a notable twitch in her brow. "I just read you your schedule – as you asked."

Completely disregarding that, Jumin turns his phone screen towards her, the best image of Elizabeth the 3rd on display. "What does this look like?"

She gives an irate sigh but leans closer to the screen. "It's – " She squints, "That would be Elizabeth the 3rd, no?"

Of course she'd get the correct response, knowing his cat personally and all... but her hesitation at first was all he needed for his answer. "Assistant Kang, I need photography lessons."

"O... kay?" She types something on her tablet, "Would you like me to book you for an online course? I'm sure the university conducts one—"

"No, I want to hire someone." He interjects, "Like V."

V – the elusive and mysterious surrealism photographer whose pieces always evoke the strongest reactions out of his many South Korean fans. The international media calls him the Banksy of Seoul.

(Jumin thinks that it's a foolish comparison especially since V just takes stunning photos and releases them publicly at art galleries and events and auctions them off for charity — in what world was that remotely like Banksy? The only thing similar was their anonymity.)

He's a bit of an enigma but as far as artists go, he's hardly the strangest. It's just that nobody has seen his face and he does no forms of interviews which can infiltrate his privacy.

"V's selling point is his lack of identity. I highly doubt he offers lessons on photography, Sir," says Jaehee flatly.

She has a point there. "Then where? Is there a website where I can find professionals photographers?"

Jaehee falls silent for a moment before she perks back up, "Ah. Mr. Han, there is an easy solution to this problem. You were scheduled to visit the renovated community centre that C&R funded... and as it turns out, they offer art lessons to the public."

Oh. Yes, that. It was a recent business venture, one that Jumin had played no personal part in, but the media had praised C&R for getting involved with the community so it had worked out in the end.

She types something on her tablet, pushing her glasses up with a nod. "Tomorrow is the first one – it will give you the chance to learn photography and take a look at the centre at the same time. What do you think?"

This is why Jumin hired her. Jaehee always has the most intelligent solutions to problems. "That works. Take care of the registration fees."

"There are no fees."

He pauses, brows furrowing, "None? That can't be a sound way to run a business."

Jaehee frowns, "That would be because it isn't a business. Community centres rely on funding from – Well, I suppose you will understand soon. Please be ready for the lesson at midday."

Jumin doesn't have any expectations of this costless photography class but he hopes to learn at least the basics – all he needs is to be able to take a photograph of Elizabeth the 3rd, one that can be shown off to others.

That's it.

* * *

 

The Cinnamon district community centre is impressive in its own right. It has special rooms for seminars, impressive art studios, a pool, and a rooftop patio for astronomy. All C&R had done was made it larger... but the interior seemed to be more or less the same; an outdated design with history lining its walls, from plaques to framed photos of competition winners.

It's for the best that the company hadn't changed much. If they'd modernized it, a lot of rich history would have been lost. Jumin is all for authenticity.

He walks down the corridor to the art studio that the photography lessons would be conducted in, an expensive DSLR camera (one that he just purchased yesterday) inside a case in hand. He can barely use his phone, much less a professional camera, but the lessons were designed for cameras like these – so he assumes he can apply the same techniques to his phone once he learns them.

Jumin takes time to observe each minute detail regarding the facility itself. The colours on the walls seem to grow more vibrant the further down he walks. There had been a few people in the pool when he walked by, receiving lessons from instructors on how to swim. It had smelled like chlorine over there which hurt his nose but the smell here was much more pleasant.

Jumin stops short when he sees the classroom he'd be learning from, wondering if there was anyone in there yet. He'd come earlier than the lesson was scheduled to start so he could explore the centre, but his quest hadn't taken him as long as he hoped.

He pushes the door to the room, looking around in surprise at the photographs plastered on the walls. A collage of beautiful artwork covered the walls from top to bottom, sparing not even a single blank space – save for the chalkboard which was empty. Next to the chalkboard is a side door for emergency exits, covered up by so many photos that it almost camouflaged with the rest of the room.

Jumin recognizes many of the photos – they're signature V pieces, the types that get sold in bulk (illegally) or used in greeting cards for any occasion imaginable, not to mention... One of them – the flower on the cliffside – is hung in his office at C&R, purchased directly from V's website. It brightens the atmosphere that way.

He has no time to marvel at the decor any longer before a chortle sounds from down the hall. A group of old women – some toting along their begrudging husbands – come striding into the room.

"Oh, my..." gasps one with dyed red hair, halting in her footsteps. "Are you the teacher? You look familiar though..."

Her husband (or at least who Jumin thinks might be her husband) shakes his head, "He does look familiar but – _Oh._  This is the C&R heir!"

"Jumin Han?!" squeals another woman, pushing her way through towards him. "This is amazing! To what do we owe the honour of your visit? Oh, I suppose this is your building now and all, you can come whenever you want..."

"He's probably here to check on how things are going," says the red-haired woman.

"But he has a camera," Her husband replies pointedly.

Jumin opens his mouth to explain that he is, in fact, here for the lessons, but the sudden opening of the side door stops him in his tracks.

"Ah, I didn't expect everyone to be early! My last group was nearly half an hour late to the class..."

He turns towards the sound of the pleasant voice, eyes widening at the very sight of the photography teacher – a young man closer to Jumin's age than he would have expected, with messy mint-coloured hair and a dazzling smile.

The man looks around at the strange scene before him, at Jumin being crowded, and beams, unperturbed. "Why don't we all find somewhere to sit so we can get introductions started, hm?"

Jumin sinks down into the nearest single chair which happens to be the furthest away from the unnecessarily handsome teacher. Some of the women start brawling for the seats around Jumin, but he ignores them entirely in favour of observing the carefree way that the instructor flits around the classroom, getting various things set up.

The man has a camera hung around his neck, one that looks more complex than Jumin cares for. Just a cellphone camera is overwhelming as is... He can't imagine ever using a camera of that calibre and it's a good thing he isn't seriously pursuing art.

He's writing something on the chalkboard now, his handwriting as elegant as the vibe he gives off. When he turns back to the rest of them, his attitude is so friendly that no one bothers to interrupt him at all. "Welcome to the introductory course to DSLR camera photography. My name is Jihyun Kim." He pauses to write his name on the board under the name of the course.

Jihyun... It's a nice name that fits the way he acts; gentle and natural. Nothing forced, nothing fake. Jumin stares at him, transfixed as he continues to speak.

The mint-haired man tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. "I'd like to take a moment to get to know your names and perhaps why you signed up for the lessons so I can tailor my plans. I'll start – My name is, again, Jihyun Kim, I have a BFA in Photography and Media from a university in the states. I teach these classes because I want people to experience the same joy of capturing precious memories that I get. Um, are there any questions?"

"Can you speak English?" asks a woman somewhere closer to the front. "Also – how old are you?"

"I can." He answers brightly, "And I'm in my twenties."

Jumin perks up. They're in the same age-range which... well, it's a start. Their interests run so parallel that Jumin won't be able to find anything else to relate to Jihyun with, but this is a start.

The teacher clears his throat, smiling at the woman who had asked the question. "So, let's start with you – what's your name and why did you decide to take this class?"

Jumin tunes out everything that the other people say, watching Jihyun and Jihyun alone. He listens to every word that the others say, asking questions for clarification and welcoming them warmly. He's so caught up in watching Jihyun that he barely registers that it's his turn to speak until the mint-haired man's gentle eyes are bearing down at him.

Does... does he know who he is? If he doesn't yet, he will now.

"I – My name is Jumin Han." He says, sitting up more rigidly. There are several professional answers he can come up with right now, but faced with Jihyun, only the truth seems to want to come out. "I simply wish to take better photos... of my cat."

A stunned silence fills the room for a brief moment before Jihyun laughs, eyes alight with mirth. "It's lovely to meet you, Jumin. I hope by the end of these lessons, you'll be able to perfectly capture your cat's beauty!"

He nods, swallowing harshly. What is he supposed to say in the face of the literal sun?

After a few more stragglers enter the classroom and give their introductions, Jihyun starts the lesson, introducing the parts of the camera and what their function is. Jumin doesn't take any notes but he listens with rapt attention, following along with his own camera as Jihyun describes them.

Learning the science behind taking photos makes it easier for Jumin to put it all into perspective. He's always been better at theory-based learning than practical but Jihyun combines it all quite nicely.

The lesson proceeds but Jumin's attention never wavers.

* * *

 

"—That's all for today! I'll see you all at the same time next week" chirps Jihyun, placing his camera down on the desk. "If you have any questions, I'll be here for the next hour or so."

Some of the other attendees leave and a handful accost Jihyun at his desk before he can even so much as move. Jumin contemplates whether he should just leave or wait to speak to Jihyun – although it's not like he has anything particular to ask him anyway.

He checks his phone, texting his driver that he'd be out shortly and receives a prompt response of acknowledgment. In his peripherals, he sees Jihyun answer all of the concerned questions from the other people as pleasantly as possible. Jumin has a sinking suspicion that most of them are more interested in Jihyun himself than the lessons he was teaching.

"Mr. Han, are you coming next week?" asks the same overly-enthusiastic woman from earlier who'd recognized him.

"Yes." He replies. The lessons would take place once a week over a five-week period. He'd rearranged his schedule for this first one but the jury had been out for whether or not he'd return for the next.

(After meeting the teacher though, Jumin knows for a fact he'll be coming back. He'll have to ask Jaehee to modify his schedule again as soon as he gets back to the office.)

"Oooh, good! I'll be seeing you then!" She declares, dropping her voice. "So what do you think of the teacher?"

Jumin's gaze flickers to Jihyun and his heart gives a very unusual lurch. "He's... competent."

"I know! And so handsome." She pauses, "I think those women are trying to set him up with their daughters..."

Irritating. Jumin has definitely dealt with that sort of meddling before and a part of him wants to save Jihyun from the same trouble.

He continues a half-hearted conversation with this woman – he learns that her name is Eunjee and that she's going to Italy in a few months, aspiring to learn better photography techniques in time for her trip. A lot of the people in attendance to the workshop share similar reasons. Eventually, she bids goodbye to him, citing that she has to get back to her job and Jumin realizes that the crowd that had accosted their instructor is all but gone now which leaves him alone with...

He turns slowly and the mint-haired teacher looks at him, a gentle smile on his face, "Will you be here next week as well?"

He nods, clearing his throat. "Until the course is done, yes." Jaehee will certainly have some words to say about his wanting to stay for the entirety of the classes despite his busy schedule but it's out of his hands now.

"Perfect! I have some tips to share with you for taking photos of moving animals." Jihyun says, "Nature photography is planned for the third class so it should be the most helpful lesson."

"Thank you." He replies automatically for lack of anything else to say. "Well, goodbye."

Jihyun chuckles, "See you next week, Jumin."

Jumin freezes at the sound of his name from Jihyun's mouth. It sounds so soft when he says it, no formal prefix tacked onto it. Just... Jumin. He most certainly knows who he is, how he basically owns the very centre that Jihyun is employed by... and yet he doesn't fall all over himself trying to please him.

It's nice.

Jumin leaves the community centre and sees his limousine pull up to the front, sliding into his preferred seat and whipping his phone out. Jaehee's name is lighting up his screen with an incoming call, likely trying to check in with him but he has bigger fish to fry.

He searches: _Jihyun Kim + photography_ and receives the primary result of a Linkedin account belonging to the man himself. There is an insipid photo of him, probably a few years old, with a grey camera around his neck — it doesn't look much like the radiant man teaching the lessons in the centre, just a shadow of him. 

There are no links to a portfolio, no images aside from the profile picture, not even a social media handle. Jumin finds it very strange that he is a professional photographer without any physical proof of it. Whether or not he's a private person, the lack of photos feels unusual.

Is he fake? Is he just that private? Something doesn't add up here and Jumin wants to know what.

Just what kind of a person is Jihyun Kim, after all?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim but I _will_ finish this one day.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](https://mingjues.tumblr.com)


End file.
